


Baker Street Family

by Elri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, what’s this letter from Hamish’s school?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street Family

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by this  
> http://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/25525244494

“Sherlock,” John said, “What’s this letter from Hamish’s school?”

“Mmm, don’t know.” Sherlock didn't even look up from his microscope.

John sat in his chair and opened the envelope with the school’s ensignia on it. He quickly read over the letter, his forehead creasing in concern, “We’re being called in to speak with the headmaster about Hamish’s ‘recent behavior.’ Apparently he’s been misbehaving and it’s causing concern at the school. Did you know about this?”

“No.”

John stood and walked over to stand beside Sherlock, “We should talk to Hamish about this when he gets back from his walk with Mary.”

“Mmm.”

John glanced at him, “You also might want to pick up some new fingers. I threw out the ones in the fridge.”

“What!?” Sherlock looked up to see John smiling.

“Good, you are listening.”

“Very funny, John.” Sherlock went back to his experiment, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Had to make sure you were paying attention.” John bent down to kiss his partner on the head before turning at the sound fo the door opening below. A pair of tiny feet came charging up the stairs and their seven year old son burst into the flat.

His cheeks were flushed and his bright blue eyes blazed with excitement. “Dads! Dads! A boy at the park lost his kite and I helped him find it!” Then he saw the letter in John’s hand, “Oh.”

John walked past him and met their nanny at the door, “Thank you Mary. Sherlock and I have to go speak with his headmaster tomorrow so we’ll pick him up from school.”

“Is everything all right?”

“I don’t know, I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon to let you know what’s happening.”

“Alright. Good luck.”

John turned after he shut the door to see Hamish standing in the middle of the room looking at his feet and Sherlock writing down observations in his notebook. “Alright, everyone into the living room. That includes you, Sherlock.” The consulting detective sighed and moved over to his chair. His violin was already there so he picked it up and began to rosin the bow. Hamish sat in his chair and John sat on the couch, leaning forward to look his son in the eye. “Now, what’s this about your behavior?”

“I told Arthur Connors he was stupid the other day.”

“And that’s why they sent us a letter saying we need to talk with your headmaster.”

“No.” Hamish admitted, “I said it to some other people as well.”

“How many?”

“Most of my teachers and classmates.”

“Is that it?”

“I also told it to the upperclassmen.”

John sighed, “Hamish, you need to stop telling everyone that they’re stupid. It’s rude.”

“Why? You and Dad always say that I should tell the truth.”

Sherlock chuckled and John could see him smiling. “Just because someone doesn't know as much as you doesn't mean they’re stupid.”

“So what are they then?”

“Well…ah….they just haven’t learned it yet. Besides, when we said you should tell the truth, we meant when people ask you a question or if you’ve done something you shouldn't. Although you really shouldn't do things you’re not supposed to do in the first place.”

“Like when Dad and I set the table on fire?”

“Yes, and when you borrowed our texts without asking.”

“So am I punished?”

“Not this time but if it happens again, no reading for a week. Understood?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Good, now go get ready for supper.”

After Hamish’s door had closed, Sherlock asked, “So now we go listen to an ignorant man behind a desk tell us how to raise our son?”

“No, I’m going in with Hamish to talk to the headmaster and you’re going to wait outside so you don’t say something that makes him mad.”

“Fine.”

“Love you.” John kissed him gently.

“Love you to.”


End file.
